2 Doctors Collide
by Dylanj70
Summary: 11 meets 10 after Rory and Amy are gone. The Doctor should leave, and he knows it, but the sudden presence of Rose throws everything out of balance... My First Fic! Please R&R if you can! I love any comments, good or bad :)
1. Chapter 1

**2 Doctors Collide**

**Prologue**

_This story is my first fic, don't be too harsh. There won't be any shipping or anything, just adventure. Hopefully can make it long enough to be interesting, enjoy!_

It was a blazing hot day as the two suns of Khiatesh IV beat down on the tweed jacket which signified the presence of the Doctor. It was a scorching 48 degrees, yet the doctor seemed to be in his own world, oblivious to the heat which was beginning to melt the Mr. Galaxawhippy Ice cream which he loosely held in his hand. If you had known the doctor, and what he'd recently been through, you'd understand his mysterious behaviour. Yet to the average Khiateshian bystander, he was a raincloud dampening their day out to the resort planet.

The doctor had suffered a loss greater than any before. He'd lost his companions to the evil known as the Weeping Angels and in turn he'd lost his crutch. His crutch which kept him on the bright side of sanity, which was lost when the crutch fell. The doctor had never experienced depression before, but had now gone through 4 earth months of it. 4 months of aimless wandering through the stars, trying to find someone to replace the empty space which occupied the bunk beds on the tardis. None had manage it of course, no one was able to match up to the realism and bravery that Amy and Rory had brought with them.

A familiar voice brought the doctor back to reality, a male voice, talking to someone. The voice intrigued him, he knew he'd heard it before, but he wasn't sure where. And then another voice. A voice which made his hearts skip a beat. He knew this voice, it was Rose. But if this voice was rose, who owned the other? He leaped up, spilling the rest of his ice cream on his shirt as he sped to see who was there.

He turned down the street which led to the centre of the city, his hearts racing as he imagined meeting Rose again. A sudden thought hit him. he'd been here before, in his last regeneration. But he hadn't met anyone exciting then, in fact the most exciting thing to happen then was when a Khiateshian seagull stole his chips. Something was happening, the timelines were changing.

The voices were closer, nearly here. The doctor had a decision to make. Meet rose (and himself) and risk changing timelines? Or leave now, and regret it for years to come…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_yay I finally decided to write chapter 2. Again, it's short, but I think that's how this is gonna work. Short and Sweet :D I'm now going to label 10th and 11th uh... 10 and 11! Sorry for not making this sooner, but I recently came back from paris so I have a lot of schoolwork to catch up on D: Enjoy!_

The Doctor turned the corner, and came face to face with someone he hadn't seen for a long, long time. Rose. His hearts began beating with a repetitive drum beat going faster and faster and faster, its noise taking over the whole of The Doctor's mind with its roaring that only he could hear. The Doctor's eyes shifted to the man standing next to her. He was tall, wearing an overcoat which just graced his shoes. He had short hair, spiked with what The Doctor could only imagine was Norgalerian Bile Slime. He wore a confused look on his face, his mind puzzling over the reasons why the man in tweed was collapsing in front of his eyes.

"It seemed to be from seeing you" The man said, pulling out a small steel contraption from his pocket. "Have you seen him before?" he asked as he fiddled with the many buttons which adorned the metal gadget.

Rose's face furrowed into a questioning frown. "um….no, never seen him before in my life…." She stared at the man before him, who now seemed to be calculating his next move. "Doctor, is he okay?" She asked the man _(who I shall now call 10) _.

10 seemed concerned, but not overly worried about the man before him. "I'll scan his vital signs; see if he's in cardiac arrest. You try and get him to speak"

Rose crouched down on to the balls of her feet, and lifted The Doctor's (Who I shall now call 11) face so she could see him clearly. "Sir, are you okay?" She asked, trying to get a response out of the man. "Look, if anything's wrong you need to tell me, this man's a doctor he can help you"

Nothing. 11's face was blank, his eyes staring into nothingness. "Excuse me sir, I'm going to move you okay? This man wi-" She was cut off mid sentence by 10, who had called her name in a voice she had never heard before. A voice of fear.

"Rose. Listen to me, this man, this one right here. He could be dangerous. He could be the most dangerous man to the whole of time and space right now, I can't touch him."

"But what? Why can't you touch him? Who is he? What's so wrong with him?!" Rose asked, a hint of panic creeping into her voice.

10 paused, gathering his composure before speaking. "Thi-this man here, he's special. He has two hearts." Rose's eyes widened in disbelief. "And that's not all. I checked his DNA to see if I could find out who he is and well…this man…is..is me." 10's voice cracked at the final word. "And if I touch him, the whole of space and time will rip apart."

Suddenly, with a groan, 11 rose from his shock. "Well didn't I look handsome back then, that collarbone is _sexy." _11 shot up with a surprised look in his eyes. "Sorry about that! I had a bit of a shock that's all, you look like a friend of mine who…passed away…" 11's expression became downcast for a brief moment, then quickly flicked back to its original cheesy grin. "Hello there I'm the doctor pleased to meet y-" 10 stopped him speaking further with just 1 sentence.

"I know who you are Doctor, You're me, and you need to leave. Now."


End file.
